1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to an irrigation apparatus that can provide a continuous flow of water at a controlled rate to a plant, and more specifically resides in such apparatus that depends upon the force of gravity for its operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is common in the industry for tree and shrub nurseries to utilize irrigation systems for supplying a continuous feed of water to their plants at a controlled rate to encourage the health and growth of the plants. Typically, such systems are pressurized so that large numbers of plants can be serviced by a single system.
To avoid the complexities of pressurized water supply systems utilized by nurseries, a wide variety of less complicated irrigation devices that depend upon the force of gravity for their operation have been developed. For example, See U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,367,197 B1; 5,493,811; 5,212,905 and U.S. Published Application Nos. 2002/0148158 A1 and 2003/0177695 A1.
Although the specific irrigation devices disclosed in such patents and applications appear to provide different alternatives for supplying water to plants at a controlled rate, none of inventions disclosed therein are adapted to have a design of an ornamental appearance that would be aesthetically pleasing for use in landscaped yards or fields. The present invention is adapted to provide an efficient, lightweight and relatively inexpensive gravity feed irrigation apparatus that has an attractive ornamental appearance that can be used to improve the landscape of one's property.